A mon frère
by Loute
Summary: One shot très court : Itachi tente de consoler son petit frère...


Un message. Un simple message, concis, sec, précis, mais trahissant une détresse intense m'a fait bondir et gravir quatre à quatre la double volée de marches pour parvenir jusqu'à l'antre où tu pansais tes plaies. Je t'ai trouvé las, grand, mais frêle dans ton petit lit.

Les yeux mornes, tu fixais le plafond de ta chambre avec application, comme si cet écran de plâtre blanc pouvait t'aider à retrouver ses bras accueillants dont tu te languissais. Dans ton regard, l'étincelle nouvelle qui brillait depuis presque un mois, avait disparu. Ton visage pâle, inanimé ne recelait plus aucune émotion. C'était un masque protégeant farouchement tes tristes pensées, empêchant ta fêlure intérieure d'apparaître sur ta figure.

Tu n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Une âme en déroute à la recherche de son cœur qu'il t'avait volé. Lâchement, froidement, en te laissant miroiter des promesses qu'il ne tiendrait pas, en te permettant de l'idolâtrer, de le mettre sur un piédestal pour finalement t'abandonner ne laissant derrière il que les ruines de ta première romance, les vestiges de ton enfance et de ton innocence.

-Alors c'est vrai… murmurai-je, atterré de te voir si apathique.

Tu tournas lentement les yeux vers moi, ces yeux noirs d'une profondeur insondable, frangés de longs cils humides, ces yeux assombris par les tourments, l'incompréhension et la fatigue. Et le masque se fissura. D'une voix engourdie par les larmes que tu tentais de retenir, tu chuchotas :

-Oui depuis hier soir…

Tu n'ajoutas rien de plus. Tu n'en fus pas capable. Une larme, traîtresse, se faufila hors de ton œil droit et glissa le long de ta joue sans que tu prennes la peine de l'essuyer. N'en n'avais-tu plus la force ? Etais-tu si engourdi par la douleur que tu ne sentais même plus ce témoin de ta peine ? Je ne le savais pas et je n'osai pas te le demander.

J'étais si déstabilisé de te voir pleurer, toi si fort, si avare de larmes, si pudique, si surpris de te voir si calme malgré ta profonde tristesse que je restai un instant là, les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quoi dire, car comment réparer des illusions brisées, comment annihiler la souffrance causée par la fin d'un premier amour ? Finalement, je cessai de réfléchir et suivis mon instinct en me précipitant dans tes bras.

Incapable de me retenir, je me mis à pleurer avec toi en te répétant que j'étais désolé, mais que ce n'était pas de ta faute, que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, que tu avais été parfait que c'était lui qui n'avais pas su voir en toi la perle que tu étais, que tu es et que tu seras toujours. Je te racontai tout ce qui me passait par la tête dans l'espoir non de te consoler, mais simplement d'apaiser la souffrance que je percevais en toi.

Je me sentais si mal, si coupable, si furieux contre ce crétin de blond qui avait réduit à néant les espoirs que tu avais fondés dans votre relation (je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un, mais ça ne devrait pas m'étonner pourtant… je n'ai jamais supporté que quiconque te fasse du mal…) si furieux contre moi qui avait passé une soirée géniale hier, alors que tu étais seul à la maison à ressasser ton chagrin. Généreux comme tu es, tu n'as même pas cherché à m'interrompre quand tu m'as entendu rentrer avec mes amis. Je n'ai pas su te protéger et je t'ai abandonné quand tu as eu besoin de moi… J'ai honte.

Nous avons passé un bon moment enlacés, tentant de nous calmer en nous gorgeant de cet amour fraternel qui se révélait plus fort que jamais dans les coups durs. Je t'ai juré d'être toujours là pour toi. Ça t'a rasséréné je crois. Tu n'as rien dit, seulement hoché la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Ta faiblesse, ta naïveté blessée et ta peine de cœur te gênaient. Tu aurais préféré les conserver secrètes.

Finalement, tu t'es quand même laissé aller à ma tendresse. Appuyé contre moi, tu m'as révélé à quel point ta soirée d'hier avait été un calvaire. Seul dans une grande maison vide, sachant que tous s'amusaient au dehors, nos parents, fêtant leur vingt-troisième année d'amour et moi le retour d'un ami très cher, tu as été la proie d'affreuses pensées qui, malgré ta volonté de les effacer, n'appartiennent pas encore aux démons du passé.

Tu allais un peu mieux quand j'ai dû te quitter pour aller manger, mais ton sourire était telle une bougie de cire. Il fondait à mesure que je m'éloignais. Tu as refusé de me suivre, ton âme meurtrie empêchant ton corps de se nourrir.

Tu as prétexté des révisions urgentes pour pouvoir rester seul, mais je me demande si tes formules mathématiques sont parvenues à passer la barrière de son prénom qui étouffe ta tête, ton cœur et ton corps tout entier tel un sac en plastique.

Je suis allé donner mon cours et quand je suis remonté, j'ai entendu un son qui m'a fait frémir tant il m'avait manqué. Ton rire. Ton rire grave et presque joyeux résonnait dans ta chambre tandis que tu parlais au téléphone. Heureusement, tes amis aussi savent trouver les bons mots. Ils te distraient et t'empêchent de penser à ce lâche qui a rompu votre relation sans lui donner le temps de s'épanouir, tout en ayant l'audace de flétrir ton cœur au passage.

Guéris-vite ! Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état ! Ne t'en fais pas ! L'espoir renaitra, car le temps guérit tout, en attendant, ton grand frère est là pour toi !


End file.
